


Here in my Arms (is where you're home)

by G0WNLIN



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, famillyfluff, mashikyuparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0WNLIN/pseuds/G0WNLIN
Summary: Mashiho, his significant other and his son.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Here in my Arms (is where you're home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of my most rushed works and my first ever in ao3. Just family fluff, and Mashiho being worried about some problems. But no angst or anything just purely fluff!

On one bright afternoon, Mashiho found himself humming in the kitchen, preparing a delicious lunch for that day. Just a heavenly plate of chicken cordon bleu with roasted asparagus and broccoli on the side. He then drew out the fresh pink lemonade he had brewed earlier, and pimping cherries on the rim of their cups. 

Blinding grins and drooling lips of his son was pictured in his mind, and he couldn’t help but shiver delightfully at the thought. He served their wonderful meal on the main table, laying out ceramic plates and a pair of fork and spoon with them. And of course, he couldn’t forget about his significant other, picturing the older greeting him on the table and peppering a small kiss behind his ear. 

It all happened as he imagined with no surprise. Because to Mashiho, his life felt fulfilled. It almost felt like living a fairy tale. 

The baby of the family sprinted inside the warm house, kicking off his shoes and throwing his backpack on to the cloak hanger. He then skipped to where Mashiho was, splendidly widening his eyes at what his parent had quipped up for them. Still in his crumpled shorts and slouchy button up, the child climbed up the chair closest to him, greeting the other with a peppy prance. 

Mashiho giggled, before sending him a small glare. He seemed to understand and chuckled, hopping off the seat to change out of his uniform.

As if time hadn’t passed, he came back sprinting in his homey clothes, simple trousers and a loose shirt. The adult was pouring the three glasses of some cool beverage, letting the baby blabber about his long day at school. He grumbled about how he doesn’t know what to show and tell about tomorrow. Clanking his fork with his spoon, he wanted to be the best performer tomorrow.

“Daddy,” 

“Yes, Juno?” 

“The kids in my class asked me, why don’t I have a mom,” 

The clench on the handle of the jug tightened, as if it was as easy as ice. Tongue trapped between his teeth, and throat dry and hollow. Words were something that he couldn’t let out at the moment, not realising he had over poured on the second glass, beating the limited rim.

If it were for a trumpeting voice at the door, Mashiho would’ve continued to stare at the spilled drink, with a dark intention haunting the back of his head. 

Junkyu strode in the kitchen, greeting the little boy by grasping his small hips and lifting him in the air. Juno screeched before loseining into fits of giggles, wrapping his small arms around the man’s neck. He then placed his son back down, twirling over to the other presence in the kitchen. 

Like everyday, he slithered his arms around his smaller husband, just perfect for his slim waist. It was as if they were made for Junkyu’s arms. Mashiho managed to flinch a little, but ignored the older and continued to wipe the accident.

Junkyu knew what to do. He leaned it, pecking the back of his head, then sniffing his the warm fruity scent Mashiho have always had lingering on him, and traveled to behind his ears, leaving a small butterfly kiss. 

The only thing he got was a light tap on his waist, with Mashiho telling him to sit down. 

Of course, Junkyu knew something was wrong. 

Everything seemed off to him. The atmosphere on the table had never felt obstructed, but Junkyu tried to keep it light by asking Juno about his day. His son didn’t hesitate to ramble, making sure to swallow down his food before doing so, and wiping down his mouth when he finished. 

Junkyu watched his husband, every move he did was very minimal, and everytime Juno made a statement and asked for his opinion, the blond only lightly nodded his head. Sometimes even just titling it to the side. They then finished up their lunch, cleaning down the table and Mashiho soon after left for the studio, waving at the boys before walking out of their home, almost effortlessly. 

He didn’t even kiss a goodbye for Juno, or nagged Junkyu to not leave the door unlocked.

“Papa, is something wrong with daddy?” 

Junkyu glanced down at the boy, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, a face with guilt. He then tugged on Junkyu’s pants, telling him that he was scared that he had upset his other father. 

He listened to Juno’s story about the incident right before he had arrived home. Junkyu was caught bewildered at first, but then ruffled his son’s mahogany locks and grinned, “Let’s take a walk outside,”

The sun outside barely shone it’s rays through the grey clouds, but no sense of rain was to fall anytime soon. Juno’s favorite weather, all cloudy with no rain, skipping in his shoes merrily. Junkyu then tackled him with tickles, then throwing him on his shoulders. 

Juno gagged, gripping his father’s hair and even played with his ears. 

Junkyu hummed at the child telling him to look over across the street. 

It was their neighbour from three doors away, with his dog outside. He had tossed a frisbee across the yard, and the golden retriever ran after it, catching the round toy with his canine teeth. The buddy then brought it back over to its owner, getting a friendly rub on the stomach of his soft fur. 

The boy on his shoulder wondered, “Just Yedam and his dog Bonnie,”

Junkyu hummed, “Yes. Don’t they look like something to you,” 

Juno puzzledly grunted. 

“They live together, in a house, just the two of them. They do everything together, have dinner together, and even go on walks in the morning. Doesn’t that sound familiar?”

It finally clicked in Juno, “They are like us Papa! A family,” 

“Yes, a family! God job!” Junkyu thrilled, as he started to walk down the street, “Do you see what I’m trying to say here?” 

Juno fidget with his ears, resting his chin on Junkyu’s head, “I don’t get it Papa,” 

“There are so many different types of families. They come in lots of different shapes and sizes. Yedam and Bonnie make a family. Celia, her brother and her parents make a family. You, daddy and I also make one, am I right?” 

Gasping, Juno nodded his head, “Woah, Papa, you’re right! They really are very different,” 

“They might be different, but you know what they have in common?” Junkyu said, nudging the boy, “The love they have between never changes. Because what counts as family is home,” 

Eyes glistening like never before, Juno tightened his hold around his father, “I think I know what I want to present for the show and tell tomorrow.”

He spent a longer time at the studio than usual. Dragging his beaten body inside his home, Mashiho found his son already in bed, and the kitchen all cleaned after the two man dinner. He then went for a quick wash under the hot shower, getting himself in some comfortable pajamas and laying down beside the figure already under the sheets. 

Mashiho figured that Junkyu was already asleep, as he closed his eyes. He tried getting himself into his slumber, even though his heart was clogged. 

“Juno told me about it,” 

Ruffles from the other side of the bed made Mashiho scrunch his toes, turning his back on the other. 

“Baby, do you want to talk about it?”

Junkyu was known for his overly excited voice or his whinny sneers that drove everyone’s ears alert. But just for Mashiho, he had one feather like tone, one that never fails to ease serenely in his ears.

Mashiho spoke of no words for a good two minutes. Laying his head on one of his palms, while tugging closely to the soft duvet they shared. Junkyu didn’t mind. The younger always took up a lot of time, and Junkyu didn’t mind that at all. 

“I’m scared, Kyu, just scared,” He finally mumbled, “Juno deserves the world. What if I don’t do enough for him?”

He had crawled over closer to the smaller male, resting on one of his elbows. Junkyu rained his fingers on Mashiho’s soft strands of hair, playing with them gently. 

“Mashiho, you know Juno wasn’t asking you earlier,”

“I know Kyu.” He cut it off, “But it just came to me. Am I not doing hard enough to give everything I can to him? Am I doing the right things for him? Or is he tired of me?” He rambled, pulling his body closer, hugging his knees under the covers.

Junkyu sighed, as Mashiho ducked his head lower, bringing his hair away from his husband’s light touch. He got himself up from the position, sitting up right on the bed, Junkyu could only gaze at the back sight of Mashiho. 

“Juno is precious to us right?” He rhetorically asked, “He is the literal light to my universe, and if I could, I would have given him the whole world.” 

He rested a palm on Mashiho’s hip, tapping on the bone with a slim finger. 

“But don’t you see, you're already giving him everything. You’re the one who wakes him up in the morning. You're the one who prepares his breakfast and sends him to school. You're the one that takes care of him, how can you say you don’t give him enough?” 

His tapping turned into smooth rubs, on his waist down to his back and up his shoulder. 

“But Kyu, I just don’t feel like I deserve him.” Mashiho nuzzled his nose on the blanket, “He doesn’t need me,”

Junkyu dropped his gaze from the smaller male to his lap.

“I might not know what Juno would say, even though I’m sure he loves you to the fullest.” Junkyu mumbled, now close to Mashiho’s ears. He could feel the older breathing lowly through his hair, “He even favorites you between us!”

He snuggled close to the male laying down, reeling out a chuckle.

“Baby, but you know how Juno brought happiness to us? To me? I can’t keep him happy if I’m alone, I need you.”

Junkyu tugged on Mashiho’s shoulder, pulling him up from under the sheets. He then turned him around to face him, carrying him into his arms. Mashiho didn’t fight, and let his significant other control his body. The older had placed him on his lap, embracing his petite body and bundling himself around him just like how the blanket did. 

Mashiho settled his chin on his shoulder, hugging back his husband.

To be very honest, a good percentage of his happiness everyday was from Mashiho. The day Mashiho came into his life, his whole world turned upside down. The day he and Mashiho got together, just as a couple in their early years of college, he felt himself getting lifted to cloud nine. The day he fell on one knee with nervousness, and a ring presented in a velvet box, to which Mashiho willingly accepted with tears, all the stars seemed to light up his heart, beating the sun for once.

Junkyu’s heart would always freeze at remembering the sight of Mashiho, in the white attire, walking down the aisle. He looked beyond gorgeous, under the sunny light, with pink adorned cheeks, wearing a timid yet, charming smile. _Beautiful_ , just so absolutely beautiful. Because the next moment, he knew Mashiho was going to be in his life forever, his partner to go through the cruel world together, and maybe even in the after life later. 

In their night loungewear, engulfed in each other’s warmth with the smaller male on his lap. Mashiho wished he could stay there longer. He wished he never needed to face the cruel world and stay with his significant other. 

Junkyu took hold of Mashiho’s cheeks, so their eyes clasped with a mild snap. His stern ones with Mashiho’s milky eyes, “Juno wouldn’t be the bright little boy we know now if it wasn’t for us. If it weren’t for you. He needs us, just like we need him. He’s home to us, like we’re home to him. Please don’t think otherwise, I don’t you do be sad,”

To this point, Junkyu hadn’t even realised Mashiho’s small beads of tears, trailing down the side of his face. His thumb followed the route, drying his soft weep. 

Mashiho stared at his loved one, with so much adoration, squinting his eyes once more as he let a drop fall from the corner of his eye. 

“I love you, so much Mashiho,” He gave the smaller a soft kiss of the temple, “So so much,”

As they engulfed themselves into another drowning hug, a light knocked echoed from their door, and walked in their son. Juno's head hung lowly, dragging his stuffed plushie on the carpeted floor. He blindly climbed over to his parents bed, not even caring that they were pampered in each other’s warmth, and flopped his head on Junkyu’s shoulder. 

He moaned, eyes still shut. Mashiho chuckled and pulled their son onto his thighs. 

That night, Mashiho was trapped between two people. The people he loved most in his life. Juno’s face was stuffed on his chest, while his waist was comfortably trapped by Junkyu’s tough arms. 

With a smile sprinkled on his lips, Mashiho realised his home was where he was at, the moment he slept into, before falling into his deepest slumber. Junkyu’s arms were his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I'm pretty sure there's a lot of mistakes but I'll edit this later akkk  
> [ @G0WNLIN ](https://www.twitter.com/G0WNLIN)  
> [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/G0WNLIN)


End file.
